negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxion
Character Galaxion is a villain from the Weegee Chronicles dimension who is brothers with Photohon he is much taller in comparison to him though, and is not cruel and evil like he is, but that still doesn't hide the fact that Galaxion is still very evil and cruel to other people. Backstory Years ago there were two beings who weren't rivaled the first was Photohon and the second was Galaxion they hated each other until one day Galaxion killed him. It was unknown what happened to Galaxion after that , but he was awoken by Weegee and his friends they had a long battle until Galaxion was seemingly defeated until he gained Ultra Rage and killed Malleo and Sanic's chilly dog. Enraged by this Weegee and Sanic gained their dark forms and fought Galaxion, Galaxion then killed Sanic, but when Weegee punched him he teleported to the Negative Protein dimension. There he met Ditto and demanded to have the Time Gear after hearing about it. He soon used a mind attack against Ditto seemingly turning him into Galaxion's servant Galaxion with the Time Gear soon resurrected Phantoeegee who has previously been killed by Ghostom Face. Soon their base was being invaded by Sanic and many other heroes. They teleported away to where the fight between Ditto and Weegee had been happening. Galaxion seeing Weegee weakened started charging up a blast to kill him, but fortunately for Weegee Ditto absorbed Galaxions power saying that did he think he would serve him. Ditto moved to give the finishing blow to Galaxion, but luckily for Galaxion he had enough power left to use Ultra Rage to not die from the attack. Soon after Phantoeegee shot a beam at Ditto. Galaxion said that they need to team up to destroy Ditto the heroes agreed, but during the battle Galaxion seeing Ditto kill Weegee becomes enraged, because he wanted to kill Weegee he was soon blasted out of the battle along with Phantoeegee. A few weeks past and Galaxion found a way to infect Weegee into using his dark form again Galaxion soon fought with him using his new Galaxiuos form. During the fight the Weegee Chronicles Weegee came and saved the Negative Protein's version. Galaxion attempted to kill the Negative Proteins version of Weegee again, but he absorbed the attack, and became Merged Dark Weegee he soon blasted Galaxion out of the area. Galaxion didn't appear again until Phantoeegee was about to die from a blast made by Awesome Face Galaxion blocked it and fused to become Phalaxion, but they defused and Galaxion was seemingly killed by Sanic. After the universes destruction Phantoeegee found Galaxion still alive, but they soon sensed Photohon's power. They met with Photohon, and were winning, but Photohon was suppressed afterwards Galaxion and Phantoeegee fused into Galphanaxion, but Awesome Face went into the fight, and hit Galphanaxion, but before the fight will continue a huge blast come, and Galphanaxion escapes. Later Galaxion and Phantoeegee was ambushed by Vileon and Zelos. Vileon then stole the Time Gear from them. Later they found Photohon again, and fused again to become Galphanaxion, but they still lost, and were revealed to be alive when they ambushed the heroes, but Phantoeegee died, and Galaxion fled somewhere else. He was later found by the heroes where he was depressed about the deaths of Phantoeegee and Photohon, but when the heroes mentioned about the bigger threat of Ditto. Galaxion became immediately angry by just hearing he was alive. He agreed to help the heroes fight Ditto, but he's going to kill them after they kill Ditto. After that he helped the heroes fight Cyro and Aurora where he showed his Merged form to them. Although after the fight they discovered a Time Gear. Although they saw (WC) Protein Man fighting Ditto so they decided to help him. As the fight continued with Ditto Galaxion's power was absorbed once again similar to their previous fight, and afterwards Ditto said his famous line along with mocking Galaxion and Phantoeegee. This enraged Galaxion to the point of using his Universe form the fight seemed equal. Although he threatened to kill the heroes if they intervened at all, but the heroes didn't listen, and helped. Although Galaxion fainted after they killed Ditto, but he was still alive, and Ditto teleported and (NP) Weegee out of the area. Galaxion wondered where Ditto even went. Then ???????? and Cryption came, but later Ditto came back, and they continued to fight him. Role in Weegee Chronicles Galaxion is the final villain in season 1 in Weegee Chronicles, and will return in season 2 where he will be the main antagonist of another story arc, and will also be in the final story arc where he actually helps the heroes defeat the main antagonist. He will also return season 3. Role in Negative Protein Galaxion's role in Negative Protein is nearly as big as Phantoeegee's role. Galaxion is the main villain of season 2 in Negative Protein alongside Phantoeegee. Galaxion survived the events of season 2 and will return as a villain again in season 3 although this time he's only a minor antagonist, but he will return again in season 4,but this time without Photohon. Although he will be the main antagonist, and will have a partner in season 4. Abilities Galaxion has basic attacks, but he's also able to throw lots of attacks at the same time as shown in his debut. He also narrowly escaped death from a massive beam attack, and survived being blasted out of the battle multiple times, and his biggest achievement escaping the destruction of the universe unharmed. He also used a mind attack that seemingly turned Ditto into his servant, and how he did that was he used a copy of himself to catch Ditto. He seems to still use Ultra Rage even though he lost all of his power. He also knows how to fuse which he demonstrated with Phantoeegee when they fused to become Phalaxion and more powerful version Galphanaxion. He also has a few forms his first is his Full Power. Next is his Ultra Rage which multiplies his power 5 times. Then his Galaxious form surprisingly it's a little bit weaker then his Ultra Rage although it doesn't have its straining effects that could be a factor why he favors the Galaxious form over the normal Ultra Rage. The last form he has is his Ultra Rage Galaxious form. He was also shown to have a Merged form. He also has a Universe form as well is worth noting that his Universe form has a high multiplier. Relationships * WC and NP Weegee Galaxion's biggest enemy other than Photohon is Weegee. He hates both of them, and wants to kill them, because they keep foiling his plans more than any other person out there. It was also NP Weegee who along with Awesome Face killed Phantoeegee. It is possibile Galaxion looks up to Phantoeegee as the brother that he never had, since he rarely saw Photohon, Galaxion was seen deeply depressed by his and Photohon's death. * Photohon Galaxion hates Photohon even though he is his brother it is unknown why they started to hate each other in the first place, but Galaxion one day killed him and when he sensed Photohon power when he was resurrected he didn't waste his time to go back to the Weegee Chronicles dimension to kill him. Photohon also died, Galaxion has seemed to be more sad and angry at himself after Photohon's death. * Phantoeegee Galaxion's biggest ally and partner is Phantoeegee, because after discovering they had a common enemy they decided to work together to defeat them they even planned their evil plans together as well, and if Galaxion were to have gotten injured Phantoeegee would become enraged. He even helped Galaxion travel to the Weegee Chronicles dimension to kill Galaxions brother Photohon. Although Phantoeegee died. Galaxion became depressed afterwards. He was also shown to be enraged once Ditto mocked Phantoeegee. * Ditto At first they started out as enemies, but Galaxion used a mind attack against Ditto which turned him into Galaxion's servant, and they became allies. Although in the final battle with Ditto, Ditto betrayed Galaxion by absorbing his power told him. Did he really expect him to serve Galaxion. He went to finish off Galaxion, but failed. Later on in the battle he blasted Galaxion and Phantoeegee out of the fight. Galaxion even became angry by just mentioning him. He fought with the heroes against Ditto in his new form. Although he became enraged when Ditto mocked him and Phantoeegee, and repeated his famous line. * NP and WC heroes Galaxion hates the heroes especially the WC heroes, but he still hates NP ones too. They keep foiling Galaxion and Phantoeegee's plans, and since they also killed Phantoeegee, Galaxion will have to fight the, by himself he also hates them more than before. Although he still helped them fight Ditto more then once actually. * Vileon Galaxion hates Vileon as seen in both NP and WC. Galaxion probably sees Vileon as a rival villain, and wants to take him out, so he can be the most powerful villain. In Negative Protein he's seen surprise attacking Galaxion probably to take the Time Gear away from him and Phantoeegee. Vileon also stole the Time Gear away from him and Phantoeegee making them worse enemies then before. * Zelos Galaxion doesn't like Zelos. Although he doesn't hate him as much as Vileon, but since Zelos does whatever Vileon commands it's likely that they don't like each other. Gallery Category:Villains